


Busy Bjarni

by onnenlintu



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, nobody asked for it but welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnenlintu/pseuds/onnenlintu
Summary: Some people tell Bjarni he has a chaotic energy. In Bjarni's opinion, he's just a friendly guy who likes to party.





	Busy Bjarni

**Author's Note:**

> I blame polar-night-scout for this.

Bjarni considered himself somewhat of an entrepreneur, that is, an happy sort of guy who liked to get the best out of every situation. Things like people being too tired to party, or people telling him “that’s not actually what the word entrepreneur  _ means _ , Bjarni”, were usually only minor obstacles on his way to another good time. Unfortunately, being stuck on a boat for a couple of months was what he’d call a major obstacle. The thing was, by week three he’d already fucked his way through every eligible person on this boat. While he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been  _ upset _ , exactly, he did have to pull his eyebrows together and make a few dissatisfied noises thinking about how boring it had been.   
  
When the people who’d been travelling with his very favourite younger brother all finally came ashore, Bjarni had to smack himself on the forehead.    
  
“Bjarni? What’s wrong?” Reynir, freshly released from Mum’s grip and a bit sore on the scalp, was looking at his brother’s exaggerated exasperation with concern.    
  
“You didn’t tell me a bunch of the people you brought with you were  _ hot _ .”   
  
“I... am not sure how I feel about you looking at Mikkel that way.” Reynir was following Bjarni’s gaze, seeming increasingly concerned.    
  
“That’s the big guy?”   
  
“He has the  _ exact _ same kind of beard as our dad.”   
  
Bjarni did have to admit that was true. “Oh well. I don’t have to look at him that closely - ”    
  
“Bjarni!  _ No _ !”   
  
Bjarni  _ yes _ . He had made up his mind, and now the only issue was executing the half-formed plan starting to take shape in his brain. Ignoring Reynir’s expression of resigned displeasure, Bjarni pushed past his brother and followed Mikkel as he made his way to the accommodation he’d vaguely overheard being arranged.    
  
As he followed the group, he sized up the rest of them with a practised eye. The two Finnish guys did not look like they were ready to party at all, and the Norwegian lady was probably a lesbian, but that Swedish twink and his uncle were both - oh, damn. It occurred to Bjarni that the uncle was probably married to the lady with the bags under her eyes, and getting past that might be real effort. Narrowing his targets down to two seemed perfectly reasonable, though. A good entrepreneur knew how to quit while they were ahead.    
  
Nobody really paid attention to Bjarni while they were hanging around sorting out their important-sounding stuff. Of the family entourage still tailing Reynir, their mum was making enough noise to easily take all the attention. When Mikkel picked up his minimal possessions and key, then started to move upstairs, Bjarni followed with as much subtlety as he was physically capable of.    
  
Mikkel glanced back at Bjarni also being in the corridor, appeared to dismiss it, and entered his room. Sliding into the doorframe and catching the closing door with his foot, Bjarni leaned with a cocky grin, letting his shirt ride up as he leaned yet further into his maximal seduction pose.    
  
“So that was quite a quarantine, huh?”    
  
Mikkel peered at him in silence for a moment before responding. “Excuse me?”

  
“Oh, you know, it’s just a long time without privacy, any alone time at all... that must have sucked.” Bjarni hooked a thumb into his waistband, running his fingers through the short brush of his hair. “And so little space, how was that for you, big guy?”   
  
“Are you… trying to get me to have sex with you?” Mikkel seemed genuinely bemused, which probably meant this was going badly, but Bjarni had to be honest here.   
  
“Uh, yeah, I mean. If you want.”    
  
“You’re Reynir’s brother, yes? Bjarni?”   
  
“Uh-huh.”    
  
“I feel like he would be slightly put out by me fucking his brother.”   
  
“Oh for sure, yeah.”   
  
“Hmm.” Mikkel pondered it, eyeing the slice of abs Bjarni was displaying better and better with each little movement, and sounded thoughtful. “I suppose you’re not wrong about the quarantine.”   
  
“Oh, sweet.” Bjarni loved being right about things.    
  
Mikkel waited for a few seconds. “I mean you can come in, Bjarni.”    
  
“Oh,  _ sweet _ !” Bjarni loved getting laid even more. Taking the time only for a small fist-pump in the air, he slid past the door, kicked it shut and pulled off his shirt.    
  
Bjarni had barely got a good look at this guy, besides noticing the impressive shoulders filling out his jacket, but when that fact changed he was extremely pleased about it. He straddled Mikkel when he sat on the bed and removed his shirt in turn. “Oh, dude, you’re like an actual bear here.”   
  
Mikkel just looked smug as Bjarni clambered onto him and appraised his chest hair. “Yes, I know.” Grabbing Bjarni’s butt with one meaty hand, he took him by his chin and tilted his head for him. “What were you planning to do for all that quarantine frustration, then?”    
  
“Oh, uh.” It had been a while since Bjarni had been handled by someone this much bigger than himself, and the boner pressing against his zipper was nigh-instantaneous. He realised with something close to sadness that he really wasn’t in a state to be taking it up the ass right now, but curled up in Mikkel’s lap he could feel something impressive growing, and he was very sure he wanted to lick it. Mikkel had started to play with Bjarni’s nipples, and he squirmed and gasped before saying “Licking. Uh.”    
  
Mikkel got the idea from Bjarni’s attempts to reach into his pants. “Oh, I like you.”    
  
Bjarni grinned as he slid to the floor, took the little bit of cloth above Mikkel’s trouser button in his teeth, and pulled hard enough to open it up. The look he was getting probably meant Mikkel thought undoing zippers with your teeth was cheesy. It didn’t stop him from whipping his cock out the moment he was able to, though, nor from placing a hand in Bjarni’s hair like he meant business. Bjarni sized up the flesh-coated beer bottle in front of his face, licked his lips, and dove in.    
  
Mikkel was not very vocal, despite Bjarni giving what he knew was a great effort. It had been a long time since he’d had his jaw stretched out like this. When Mikkel loosened the grip on his hair, Bjarni kept gagging it down anyway, trying to reach every bit of that shaft with his tongue, the juicy head in the back of his throat making him feel desperately in need of unbuttoning his pants -    
  
Gods fucking damn it, someone was hammering on the door.    
  
Mikkel let out a long line of Danish curses, and Bjarni heard the Norwegian woman’s voice cackling from the other side. The conversation that ensued was incomprehensible, but the  _ do you mind _ sense Bjarni got from it transcended language. Unfortunately, the Norwegian woman was undeterred by swearing, and barged in continuing the conversation completely as if Bjarni’s mouth and Mikkel’s tumescent cock weren’t there and in the middle of something.   
  
Bjarni was actually kind of bummed out when Mikkel sighed, put his dick away and started to button his pants back over it. The Norwegian lady saw the look on Bjarni’s face and reacted with a laugh that was close to a scream.    
  
“Sorry, Bjarni, I am not getting out of this errand. Hey, look, that was good. Come back later if you want.”   
  
“I guess.” Bjarni stood up, torn between being pleased at the compliment and annoyance at being left alone with a raging boner.   
  
“I think you’ll have to leave the room as well. Really, I am not happy about this either. See you later, yes?” Handing Bjarni his shirt and giving him a farewell pat on one buttock, Mikkel pushed Bjarni out of the room. He stood in the hallway as they left on whatever errand it was, shirt in hand, then realised he should probably put that back on. Or perhaps not. He’d gotten pretty sweaty in the process of half-sucking that dick, and there were probably showers in here.    
  
Bjarni had been right. There were indeed showers here, on the ground floor, and judging by the sounds of water and off-key humming in there they were okay to use. Entering the showers and shedding his trousers, Bjarni realised that his luck wasn’t so bad after all. The sole other occupant of the shower room was that Swedish guy he’d been eyeing up earlier, filling the air with wild strawberry scent as he lovingly conditioned his hair.    
  
Pausing, Bjarni thought for a few seconds. Directly coming onto people in the showers was creepy, sure, but there was nothing wrong with making himself known and then posing a bit to see how it went.    
  
Bjarni’s little throat-clear announcing his presence did not go unnoticed, and he applied a bit of the soap he found on the wall to his body, taking quite a lot more time than he needed in rubbing it over his abs, his pecs, and then the sick bicep-tricep gains of the last few months. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell that wasn’t going unnoticed either, as solid an effort as Blondie there was making to pretend it was. Bjarni followed him when the hair-care routine finally ended, placing a foot up on the bench as he toweled himself off. “So what’s your name?”   
  
The blond guy dropped his towel and stammered, speaking with a heavy accent. “I - I don’t speak Icelandic sorry!”   
  
“You just spoke some there, dude!” Bjarni had hoped the guy would be happy to find out he was wrong about what he’d just said, but after he did nothing but stare helplessly for a few more moments, it occurred to Bjarni that this was the  _ only _ Icelandic the guy knew. Oh, that made things difficult. But for an entrepreneur like Bjarni, not impossible.    
  
Poking himself in his well-toned chest, he pronounced his name. “Bjarni.”    
  
“Oh! E-Emil!” This Swedish twink had one of the nicest butts Bjarni had ever seen, and at this point he was sure the blush wasn’t just from the awkward introduction. Bjarni was still standing with one foot up on the bench, and Emil was trying so hard to stop his eyes flicking down to the half-hard dick hanging between the dramatically parted legs, and that fumbling around to pick up his towel was not hiding the boner he was himself starting to sport.    
  
It felt kind of weird to just beckon Emil over like that, but well, once he’d stood there for a couple of seconds in disbelief, he did come over pretty eagerly. Bjarni pushed the wet hair back from Emil’s face, only now really noticing how short he was, and cupped one of those perky butt cheeks in his hand. “Holy shit. I wish you could understand me telling you how cute you are.”    
  
“Thank you very much?” Emil sounded quite unsure this was the correct response, but at least he wasn’t unsure about it when Bjarni took him by the shoulders and pressed him against a wall. He pawed at Bjarni’s muscles with a level of appreciation that felt extremely nice, and let Bjarni exercise those muscles by picking him up and pressing him against the wall even more tightly. Judging by the way he was already clapping a hand over his mouth at the groping, he was extremely into this, and the expression on his face when he finally got a cock in his hand was overjoyed through the shock.    
  
Bjarni pinned Emil to the wall, feet off the floor, and glanced around the room. He spied a bottle. “Hey, is that one definitely conditioner?”   
  
“Vad?” Emil was panting, clinging to Bjarni’s back and hard enough for pre-cum to be clinging to his belly.    
  
“I’m just asking because like, shampoo as lube is a bad, bad time, man. You think it’s all good for about two seconds, and then - oh, you have no idea what I’m saying, do you?” He turned back to look Emil in the eye, reaching between his legs and pressing a finger against his hole. “Here?”    
  
Emil looked like he was about to leave this dimension. His eyes glazed over and he nodded, gesturing with flapping hands at the same bottle Bjarni had been contemplating. Well, it was non-ideal as lube, but Bjarni needed to put his dick  _ somewhere  _ sometime soon, and Emil seemed pretty keen on it.    
  
Bjarni got another good feel of Emil’s perky butt cheeks as he wrapped his legs around his waist and started to finger him. He’d have to find this guy again, because the faces he made with two fingers up him were fantastic. The little shift as he pushed Emil up, nudging his cock in, made Emil keen loud enough that Bjarni pressed a finger to his lips before starting to jerk him off. He was so desperate to come by now, but edged as well as he could, jerking Emil’s cock as he pounded him against the wall. Thankfully, Emil turned out to be as easy as he looked. Bjarni barely had to wait to feel cum spurting out over his fingers, and soon he felt the sweet relief of emptying his balls into Emil’s beautiful ass.    
  
Emil looked more than a little dazed by the experience. Prising Emil’s thighs off his waist, Bjarni let him fall down to the floor, and held him up while his legs started working properly again. “You good, dude?”   
  
“ _ Good? _ Uh. Uh-huh.” Apparently he did understand a little Icelandic after all. Bjarni found Emil’s towel for him, dried off the mix of shower water and fresh sweat on his own body, and once he was dressed left with a happy spring in his step.    
  
*********   
  
“I thought you’d be happy it wasn’t actually the guy with the dad beard.”   
  
“But it was also that! And this is worse!”    
  
“Worse how?”   
  
Reynir shot a glance over at Emil, who was there eating the bits of his breakfast that the Finnish guy hadn’t yet stolen, still looking a little dazed. “It just  _ is _ .”    
  
Mikkel walked by, apparently having risen late, and gave Bjarni a nod on his way to the food table. A mild smirk crossed his face as Reynir placed his face in his hands.    
  
“Did you really spend like, months in a van with those guys and not even try it?” Bjarni could hear Mikkel start chuckling as he overheard that one.   
  
“Please stop.” Reynir was going pink behind his fingers.    
  
“Oh,  _ did _ you try it and it just didn’t work?”    
  
Mikkel’s laughter reached a point where he had to pause in the middle of serving himself bacon. Bjarni wondered if he would be busy after breakfast. 


End file.
